


Touched

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e18 Intervention, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was title swap.</p></blockquote>





	Touched

When she leaves her house, she's still grossed out. Being covered in Kronag demon goop wasn't half as disgusting.

But when she arrives, all she feels is horror. Xander was right. A person would need to be hospitalized for at least six months assuming they even survived. Even a vampire won't heal that quickly from these wounds.

When she bends to kiss him, it's not love or passion. It's a benediction. Spike is still a monster and Buffy doesn't fully understand why he stood up to Glory, but for this brief moment the connection between them is true and real.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was title swap.


End file.
